


Greater Good

by Brachylagus_fandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: A look into Dumbledore's thought process.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



> Thank you for giving me an excuse to write this.

His accumulation of power, built on years upon years of scheming, was not a threat to anyone. People wanted his guidance, so he guided them. He might have started building the image of his infallibility since before they were born and beating the message that he knew best since they were eleven, but the fact that they still trusted him showed they needed guidance.

(He worries about them, sometimes. Far too many of the children in his care have gone into coffins long before their time, dreams unachieved before they were covered in earth. Regardless of how many times they have gone around the sun on this stubborn, messy planet, they are still his children, always will be, and he cries with every black-edged letter.)

Darkness must not be strayed into, though everyone who has done wrong can be redeemed. Severus had shown regret at the Potter's deaths  _ (Lily's death) _ and, though that, been redeemed. Azkaban is not a punishment anyone deserves, and no one should die for mistakes they made in the past.

(His nightmares are still filled with an odd little girl and an argument that got too far out of hand. His plans fell down around his ears all because of that stupid fight, and maybe if Gellert hadn't looked up those old dark magics, it wouldn't have happened and he would have a family.)

If all his plans came to fruition, everyone would be safe. Sure, he had made some mistakes along the way  _ (Gellert, Ariana, James and Lily, Sirius, Harry…) _ , but sometimes things went wrong. Besides, it was all for the Greater Good. Wasn't it?


End file.
